Locked In
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: During a lock in at school Bella is trapped in the girls toilet with Edward Cullen and his new toy. I know it's a rubbish summary but read it and you'll enjoy it because I can't write summarys for my life :D ONE SHOT!


**_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, never have, never will! _**

**_Locked In_**

**_Song: All About You by Hoobastank_**

* * *

Here I was, sitting in the same old subject learning the same old thing and I still didn't understand any of it. It was frustrating; I groaned to myself and hid my face inside my folded arms on the top of the wooden desk. I felt the small hand pat my shoulder and I was sure the other was covering her mouth from the giggles that would be threatening to come out.

"Alice, leave me to die in peace," I hissed and repeatedly hit my head softly, trying not to make any noises, against my hands. Even though I was able to keep quiet didn't mean the lovely Alice Cullen could. I heard the small giggle from beside me and I knew we were caught. I lifted my head of the table and looked into the penetrating eyes of Mr. Crawford, "Would either of you like to explain what you are finding so amusing that it is disrupting my lesson?"

"Nope, Mr. C," Alice said from beside me, I saw her usual innocent smile out of the corner of my eye, and I just rolled her eyes at the usual, getting out of a situation tactic.

"Okay, Miss. Cullen but I was wondering what your friend thought, Miss. Swan?" His evil hawk type eyes studied my face as I said my answer, "nothing, sir. I just stubbed my toe."

He nodded at my comment and turned back towards the black board, on which he had written a maths equation I didn't understand. Why it is so believable that I would stub my toe? The problem is I am an idiot, a klutzy one at that I just wish I didn't end up tripping over thin air, or my own feet, any chance I got.

The bell rung for break and I stood up, scooping all my books using one swift movement into my bag and waited for Alice to hurry her perfect packing, when she had finally finished she laughed and pointed at my face, "You're so annoyed by that it's funny."

"Funny to be tormented by my best friend how delightful," I muttered as we walked out of the class, being my usual self I tripped over my own feet and banged my head off the nearest locker.

"Jesus Christ, Bells," I heard Jasper say as he closed the door of his locker and rushed over to pick me up of the floor I lay upon.

"Ow,ow,ow," I mumbled rubbing my head as I stood up.

_I swear the next person who talks to me, I will kill, I don't care if it's murder I have not had a good morning and deserve something that will amuse me._

"Bells, that was so funny you look like you have an egg on your head," I heard Emmett's booming voice from behind me and I turned and saw him laughing. _Okay, I'll kill the next person who talks to me, but not Rose because technically she was laughing with Emmett._

"Do you think you have a concussion, again?" Jasper asked from beside me and I shot him a 'shut up, I don't want to kill you' look, he raised his hands in surrender and we all burst out laughing.

"Hello, Swan," I heard _him _whisper in my ear from behind me, I turned around not realising how close we were and took a step back.

"Cullen," _thank god I have an excuse to kill him, finally! _I snared his name and glared at him with his gang of malevolent girls and supercilious boys all stood behind him, _god I hated him._

I could feel the frown deepening on my face as my fists clenched up trying to persuade myself it is better if I don't hit him.

"It's nice to see you want to see me as much as I want to see you," he gestured towards my hands and I clenched them tighter. He took a step forward and I took one back to keep the same, or at least more, distance between our bodies.

"Well, you know I'm always ecstatic to see you, Cullen," I snarled crossing my arms across my chest countering his step forward once again.

"All girls are ecstatic to see me, you know that Swan," he took another step forward and as I stepped back I realised I was caught between his chest and a locker.

"Are you saying you turn your own sister on? I thought you would be against incest but whatever floats your boat, Cullen," I shot back knowing I would have to apologise to Alice for bringing her into this.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my sister, Swan," I pretended to gag as I felt his chest pushing me closer against the lockers behind me.

"Well, I'm not so that fantasy can _never _happen," I saw his two arms slide into position at the side of my head. He leaned forward and I could feel his warm breath against my ear, "Don't you worry, Swan, my greater fantasies have already been taken care of."

He pulled back and shot me an infamous crooked grin before removing his arms from the side of my face and stepping back, "See you Swan."

"Don't count on it, Cullen," I sneered as he turned around and walked away his followers doing what they do best behind him. I took a deep breath in, trying to steady my crazy, insane, inconsiderate heart.

I turned towards my friends and took another deep breath before I started to pull Alice towards the cafeteria, "Sorry, I brought you into that Alice," I mumbled trying to laugh it off.

"Jesus, Bella when are you ever going to realise that you love my brother, the womanising, self-centred, impolite, rude, reckless, disregardful, thoughtless, unceremonious, tactless, discourteous, impertinent bastard that he is, you love him and he loves you but both are you are so clouded by insecurities that you won't do anything or even recognise your own feelings never mind the others," she took a deep breath at the end and stopped us in the middle of the corridor asking Jasper, Emmett and Rose to go to lunch without us, they accepted and started walking off and I turned my gaze towards an angry looking Alice.

"I'm being serious Bella, one day you're going to realise it and it's going to be too late, now it's up to you I can't help you anymore," Alice said and shrugged her shoulders before she ran off towards the cafeteria.

Alice may believe that I don't realise it, that my 'insecurities' are blinding me from the truth, but that it the farthest thing from the true fact, the true fact that I, Isabella Swan, know that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, Edward Cullen. I know that my heart speeds up by the slightest touch of his pale skin, the sound of his velvet voice, his penetrating emerald eyes that capture you even by the smallest glance. I know I can barely breath when he's around , the pleasure I feel whenever he says my name, the smile I have on my face as I fall asleep dreaming of him and only him. I know I am in love with the god that is Edward Cullen but I am also I'm love with the 'womanising, self-centred, impolite, rude, reckless, disregardful, thoughtless, unceremonious, tactless, discourteous, impertinent bastard' he is as well and I can't just be another knot on his bedpost, I want to be the real one, the only one.

But I can't be that with someone like Edward Cullen.

I ran a quivering hand through my mahogany hair as I let the first tear fall down my ivory cheeks, I wiped it away quickly looking around to see if anyone had seen me finally let down my defences, walls I had cleverly built over the years wishing they would never fall. I took a deep breath and started to make the long walk from where I was frozen to the cafeteria.

As I started to walk I heard two gunshots from around me and I started to panic I looked around the halls and saw the closest thing to me that wasn't a locked classroom door was a girls toilet, I started to run towards it when a loud bell rung through the school, and as my hand reached the door handle and threw it open all the lights in the school suddenly were turned off and the school was left in complete silence.

I quickly turned towards the door and locked it with shaking hands, I moved my hands across the wall and switched the lights off but not before realising it didn't stop any light coming in because the large window at the back of the toilets was letting in the rare sun of Forks.

"Who's _like _there?" I heard a nasally voice ring from inside one of the cubicles before it was muffled out by what I presumed was a hand.

"Who is it?" I asked and I heard my voice shake as I moved closer to the toilet the noise was coming from.

"Swan?" a second velvety voice rang from behind a door that flung open to reveal his god like figure, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Cullen?" I raised an eyebrow as he walked out of the toilet followed out by Lauren Mallory; I pretended to gag as he shot me a look.

"You could, but we both know it's obvious," he smirked as he sat down opposite the sinks and I went and sat down opposite him against the sinks studying the ceiling that suddenly got a lot more interesting. His mouth opened but he got cut off by the sound of gun shots and Lauren jumped onto him and started crying while I only hoped Jasper, Alice, Emmett or Rose were alright.

"I was about to ask what's happening but I suppose that answers my question," Edward muttered as he tried to politely shake Lauren's weeping body from him, _politely? That's a new word to use in the same sentence as Edward._

"I don't know what's happening, Cullen. Why do you think I ran in here in the first place?" I questioned pulling my notebook out of my bag.

"You could have been looking for me, you all know you want a piece of the Cullen," I pretended to gag once again before I relayed.

"If I wanted a piece of any Cullen it would be the gorgeous Emmett thank you very much."

"So you're not stalking me but my brother?"

"Oh, yes I seem to be quite good at it since I know where he lives."

"Therefore you know where I live."

"Not at my own request."

"Keep on telling yourself that, Swan."

"I will thanks, Cul-."

But I was all too quickly cut off by a scream, "Jesus Christ, do you guys always have to do that! It's so annoying," Edward and I turned to her looking at her with the same shocked face; Lauren Mallory can actually speak English? Without the word _like_ sneaking into a sentence, "Why do you hate each other anyway, you have forever and I thought it would stop but over the years it has just got more and more insane can't you people just talk!" Lauren stood up and looked down at us both.

"You have never talked without it ending in a war and I can't take it anymore and I don't even like you Bella! But at least start by _not _calling each other by your last names and at least learn something about each other so you have a real reason to despise each other!" she took a deep breath and sat away from Edward so we formed a triangle, "you will talk and I know you hate me Bella, but I don't care and Edward, I know you think I'm annoying and only want me so I can _take care_ of you and your needs however even though we all don't like each other we are going to talk and have a reason for hatred, okay?"

I nodded still shock at the realisation that Lauren Mallory had a brain.

"Good, now Bella start and ask me a question and we will go from there. So Bella, lay it on me," she sat back and I couldn't help the question that slipped out of my mouth.

"Why do you act like a total bitch and fail classes when obviously you can talk and act properly?" she just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not failing Bella, I am a straight A student and I act like that because I thought if I tried to fit in then it would be easier than being different so when Jessica talked to me at the start of Middle School I just sort of started to act like her and it got me where I am today," she shook my hand and smiled, a kinder smile than the smirk she usually used, "Lauren Mallory nice to meet you."

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I laughed still in a state of shock from the Lauren realisation.

"Now I am curios Edward why are you such a bastard?" Lauren asked and I just burst out laughing loving her bluntness.

"Nice Lauren," we high fived and I continued to write in my notebook while secretly listening for the answer.

"Bastard?" he asked and I laughed at how shock he seemed.

"You know, the womanising, self-centred, impolite, rude, reckless, disregardful, thoughtless, unceremonious, tactless, discourteous, impertinent bastard," _I love Alice's description of her own brother, I may use it a lot more often. _

"Nice Bella," Lauren laughed at turned to Edward, "ignore the comment you are about to make and answer the question."

"I don't know," he muttered and started fidgeting with his hands and I got interested, Lauren and I just looked at him expectantly until he finally cracked, "Fine! It was 2 years ago, I was 16 and thought I was in love with Tanya, my girlfriend but one day when I went to tell her I loved her I caught her in a very compromising position with my best friend James then she moved and so did he to Alaska and I thought since my heart was broken I couldn't be bothered anymore so I am now who I am."

I was sure Lauren was as frozen as I was at Edward opening up so quickly but I cleared my throat and Lauren just shook her head, "Edward, ask someone a question."

"Sw-" he paused and looked over at Lauren who was scowling at him, "Okay, Bella," raising his hands in surrender as I tried to ignore the flips my heart did when he spoke my name, "what are you writing in that notebook?"

I stared at the book in my hands and at the song I had just completed, "It's nothing really just random scribbles," Lauren lifted her hands asking the look at it, it was at this point I read through what I wrote;

_All about you_

_Spill out my heart  
You don't hear a word  
Cause your busy thinkin' how long till it's your turn  
So you can go on and on about yourself  
So you can go on and on about yourself  
And my heart can go back on the shelf  
So you can go on about yourself!_

But it's not all about you  
All about you  
The more you speak the less I care about you  
It's not all about you  
The world turns without you  
The more you speak the less I care about you you you you

Whatever I do, you've already done  
Only you've done it better and way before anyone  
Cause you think it's a game to win  
You think it's a game to win  
Accomplishments and places been  
You think it's a game to win

But it's not all about you  
All about you  
The more you speak the less I care about you  
It's not all about you  
The world turns without you  
The more you speak the less I care about you you you you  
Care about you you you

You go on and on and on about yourself  
You go on and on and on about yourself  
The people you know  
The places that you've been  
Why can't you see that no one cares about you  
It's not all about you  
The more you speak the less I care about you  
It's not all about you  
The world turns without you  
The more you speak the less I care about you you you you  
Care about you!

**(All About You-Hoobastank)**

I passed the book over to her and Edward leaned over to read through the pages as she flicked through. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing and I pulled out my iPod hoping they were laughing at the song lyrics and not at me. I moved through my song list as I got to the right song I handed them both an earphone taking a deep breath before pressing the play button; they are the first people to hear any of my music.

**(Not Fair- Lily Allen)**

_Oh he treats me with respect  
He says he loves me all the time  
He calls me 15 times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys  
They're all so dumb and immature_

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
Its such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

Oh I lie here in the wet patch  
In the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving head  
Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
It's such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

"That is the best song ever Bella, I need it on my iPod!" she took my iPod from my hands and I saw her browsing through the playlist of my music.

"Oh Bella, your voice is amazing and all your lyrics are so brilliant! But why isn't 'All About You' on here?" she asked looking through the long list again looking like she thought she might have missed it.

"I only just wrote it," I said and I looked up only to have my browns eyes met with a pair of emerald orbs, there was a difference in the sparkle that I had never seen before instead of a mischievous look there was a look of something much stronger but a lot more complicated. I looked back towards Lauren before I could get carried away, "Edward, why don't you go to your family's family nights?" I asked only lifting my eyes from the floor once to receive my iPod back of Lauren.

"I don't think I could face them after all I have done, I have changed so much and even though I am the same person I was 2 years ago on the inside on the outside I am viewed as a different Edward an Edward that I hate and want to get rid off but I know I can't because if I do then people will know the real me then it will be easier from me to get hurt again. I am too ashamed of what I have become to be part of my family anymore," I looked up now only to be captured by the glistening green gems again however this time I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Okay, my go," I heard Lauren say but I could move my eyes from Edward's, "Erm... what's your favourite colours? Mines blue."

"Brown preferably chocolate or mahogany," I felt a blush rise to my cheeks but didn't break our gaze as I answered.

"Green preferably emerald," he smiled at me, a genuine crooked non-smirk smile, and I couldn't help but mirror his reaction. When I heard more gunshots and screams from outside our eyes ripped apart and we all looked towards the door.

"How long can one person run around a school for without being caught?" I asked to myself hiding my face in my hands secretly not wanting to escape the bathroom for two reasons; the first being the mad person with a gun on the other side of the door and the second because Edward was sitting with me smiling at me and calling me by my first name.

"I'm sure he will be caught soon," Edward said and stood up, to my surprise, and moved to sit beside me.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Lauren asked looking between us a bit confused.

"What makes you think it's not?" he asked and I decided to come in.

"The person in the song 'I don't like Monday's' was a girl called Brenda," I said with a smirk, finally that piece of weird information came in useful.

"And you know this because..." Lauren looked at me.

"I store insane information and facts in my head, such as if that song was about a girl in the UAE then it would be called 'I don't like Sunday's' because Sunday is the start of the week for them," they both just looked at me like I was even more insane and shook their heads at me.

"Okay, it's not my fault that I know all that, it's my brain's I swear!" we all burst out laughing and I gasped quietly to myself at Edward's musical laughter.

"See you guys don't hate each other, and I don't hate you as much as I thought I would Bella!" we all chuckled to ourselves before Lauren asked another question, "What your favourite song and artist or band?" I paused because this wasn't an easy answer for me.

"I know it's hard but my favourite song is 'Fuck You' by Bella Swan **(Fuck You by Lily Allen) **and favourite artist Bella Swan," I rolled my eyes at her and she just laughed.

"Yay, my first die-hard fan," I muttered sarcastically still running through songs in my head.

"Anarchy in the UK, Sex Pistols and favourite band is the awesome Placebo," I looked at him shocked that he would even listen to Placebo never mind love it!

"There is a light that never goes out, The Smiths and band is The Beatles," I started crewing on my finger out of nervousness before asking my question, "Are we going to act like this outside of this bathroom, are you still going to be a weird bitch," I smiled at Lauren, "and are you still going to be the womanising bastard?"

Lauren was the first one to answer, "Nope, I am going to be the bitch Bella, I'm sorry but I don't think I can be anyone else and behind all the confidence I show I am just the really shy Lauren Mallory that no one see's because I get to hide behind a mask of someone that is powerful and I like it," Lauren smiled at me and we both turned towards Edward who seemed to be in deep concentration.

"Depends," he muttered and before I could stop myself I asked, "On what? If you can be normal and still have sex with every girl you meet," I scowled and folded my arms moving as far away from him I could shuffling along the sinks. Before he could answer I heard Lauren gasp and I turned towards her.

She stared open eyes and just pointed between us a smile growing on her face, "How could I not have known!? It's so obvious, so obvious I mean it's a surprise you both haven't attacked each other! Jeez, how could I not have seen this, how could anyone not have seen this! It's basically written all over both off you! That's so freaky because I thought you hated each but really _this?!"_ I just continued to stare at her as she carried on talking utter nonsense, with my eyebrow raised the whole time.

"Would you care to explain?" Edward asked her looking as confused as I was.

"Do you guys seriously not know? I thought you would. But I bet you know about yourself not the other one, right? I mean Edward's totally obvious with all the staring and sighs and Bella you're so angry over everything, I can't believe I never saw it. Do you honestly not know what I'm on about?"

"Nope," we both said at the same time, both popping the p. I felt myself blush but quickly remembered that I hate him because he is a complete bastard that's only goal in life is to have sex with as many girls as possible and I don't care if it's some girl called Tanya's fault, he should be able to stop.

_Bastard._

"Explain what you mean about 'depends' Edward?" Tanya asked with a huge smile and I turned my head towards Edward who was moving closer to me until I was finally caught between the wall and him. I turned my head and glared at him until suddenly his foot hit mine and I looked down shocked and kicked his back.

"I said depends, not because I want to have sex with everyone still but because it depends on what Bella is like outside?" he tapped my foot back but before I could kick his again I became confused with what he was saying.

"What are you on about?" I asked kicking his foot, "Why do you care about what I do?"

"Doesn't matter," he muttered kicking my foot to which I replied a bit harder than I probably should have.

"It does! Why?"

"It doesn't Bella, just drop it!"

"No, tell me!"

"Just leave it, Bella!"

"Tell me, Cullen!"

I heard Lauren gasp, "_Bella!"_

"Fine! Tell me, _Edward_!"

"Who cares Bella!"

"I do!"

"Why?"

"Shut up and just tell me!"

"Why don't you tell me why you care so much?"

"I just do Edward!"

"I won't tell you until you tell me!"

"Fine, neither of us will ever know!"

"Great!"

"Yeah, great!"

"Yea-"

"Shut up, you are so loud! I'm sure the whole school can hear you, including the psychopath with a gun," she hissed, "Now, you guys just calm down. What is your favourite food?" she asked and I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Shepherd's Pie," I crossed my arms when Edward and I answered at the same time again. _This is so frustrating; it would be a lot easier if I just hated this guy! Why do I have to feel this way?_

"Favourite drink?" she giggled.

"Pepsi," I answered straight away and Edward just looked at me sceptically.

"Cola's much better than Pepsi," he argued and I just shook my head.

"Pepsi has a much better taste," I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms.

"Coke," he muttered.

"Pepsi," I muttered right back at his face before Lauren just burst out laughing.

"I seriously thought you were joking when you said you had no idea what I was talking about but you honestly have no clue!" she continued laughing and Edward and I just stared at her still having no clue what she was on about, "It's quite amusing actually."

Before either of us could replay a loud bell rung through the toilets silencing us all and the lights were suddenly all switched back on. Before I could say anything Lauren sprang to her feet and walked over to the mirror, she started fixing her hair and makeup before running over to me and giving me a huge hug and giving me my notebook back and walking over to the door her hips looking like there were dislocating with every step.

"I know we will never talk again Bella but I want you to know that I like you and you're not actually a bad person, at all! And Edward, you aren't the bastard I thought you were," we all laughed and I stood up running a hand through my hair.

"Bye Lauren," I waved at her and she waved back before opening the door and saying in a high nasally voice, "Thank _like _god that's _like _over! Swan you're _like _so weird!" she turned and winked before running out of the bathroom.

I took a deep breath as I turned around to see Edward, "Don't count on seeing me again, Cullen," I turned around and started walking away from him taking small breaths trying to stop any tears forming. I stepped out into an empty corridor and took another breath trying to steady my quick breathing; I could hear my hollow steps echo through the corridor until another pair joined them.

"Wait, Bella!" I heard my name being called by the velvety voice I could never forget, I took another deep breath and bit my finger in nervousness before turning around.

"What do you want?" I hissed through clenched teeth as he walked closer.

"You," he said and I just shook my head.

"Come any closer to me and I'll scream," I threatened as he stood in front of me.

"It would be a lot easier to scream without this in your mouth," he chuckled and pulled my finger out of my mouth slowly. Before I could argue back at him his lips were descending on my own.

I gasped as my dreams were finally coming true; Edward Cullen was finally kissing me. His lips crushed against my own but it was so slow and soft it felt like he was trying to tell me something. Something I felt but I knew he didn't feel back.

When I began to kiss him back I realised there was something different from this and my dreams, in my dreams Edward isn't a womaniser and even if he is he gives it up for me and what I am doing know is what I promised myself I wouldn't be; another knot on his bedpost.

Another one of his girls to _take care _of him.

Another person he will soon dispose of.

Another person he can use and throw away.

Another girl who will come running back at his very request.

I moved my hands from his hair to his chest and pushed him off me. I turned and ran before he could see any of the tears running from my eyes.

"Bella! Come back!" I heard his strained voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bella! Come back!" I could hear his footsteps coming closer from behind me. I pushed my legs harder to escape him.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and I slowed down, "Bella, wait! Bella, come back! Bella... I... I... I LOVE YOU!" the tears skidded down my cheeks harder as I opened the door to my truck in the empty car park, "I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat down and shoved the keys in the ignition, "I'm sorry, I can't trust you."

As my car peeled away I looked in my mirror and saw the figure of a god stood in the rain watching as my truck rolled away from it, "I love you too."

As I stepped out the cab of my truck the next morning I knew something was different.

Something was very different.

Instead of the cheerful Alice dancing over to me there was a sullen group of people that looked identical to my friends standing beside a bright yellow Porsche I knew to be Alice's.

Instead of my usual meeting with Edward or my usual view of him and one of his lady lovers there was no Edward in sight. My eyes ran over the whole car park unable to find him.

Instead of receiving glares from Lauren I was receiving a look of pure happiness as she winked at me.

I turned and walked over to the group of my friends all crowded around the small figure of Alice who seemed to have been crying.

I ran over and engulfed her in a hug before begging her to tell me what happened, "Alice, honey, did someone get hurt yesterday? What happened?"

I turned to the others and Jasper was the first to answer, "There's something wrong with Edward."

My heart started beating faster at his name but I suddenly became scared of what had happened to him. The blood rushed quickly to my brain and I started feeling dizzy, before I could fall over I leaned on the bonnet of the Porsche shaking my head trying to stop the darkness filing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I managed to get throw clinging to the front of the car.

"Different, he's different. Gone totally mad. Decided that his escapades are over and so is football, soccer and basketball decided he doesn't need friends, he isn't eating and didn't sleep last night only listening to music and is now playing piano in the music room, to everyone's shock," I looked up at Jasper who was looking at my form weirdly, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and I just nodded my head.

"Why are you upset Alice?" I asked to person beside me who was receiving a hug from Emmett.

"You won't know about it, but it is what happened last time," she whispered and gave me a long look like she wanted to tell me what she was on about but she couldn't.

"Are you talking about Tanya?" I asked, Emmett and Alice just froze and turned to me slowly.

"How do you know about her?" Emmett asked shooting me a dark look that scared every bone in my body.

"Who are you talking about? Whose Tanya?" I heard Rosalie's voice from beside Emmett but he just shook his head.

"How, Bella?" I blinked back from the look I was receiving and started to walk from the circle I had always been part of.

As I started to walk away I turned and shouted, "He told me!" I started running towards the school when my footsteps weren't the only ones that could be heard echoing through the corridors. I turned to see the person following me and I raised an eyebrow when I saw Lauren standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"You think I'd miss the finale?" she asked with her hands on her hips and I just laughed and shook my head and started running again, this time with someone beside me I would never have thought would have been the one accompany me to the room I stood outside now.

"Remember what I was going on about yesterday?" I nodded but didn't move my look from the wooden door that separated me and the one I needed.

The one I loved.

The one that now loved me.

"I was talking about this, you and Edward. It was so obvious the way you felt about each other but-" before she could finish off I ended it for her using an Alice direct quote.

"We are so blinded my 'insecurities' to realise the way we felt never mind realise the way the other felt," I still hadn't moved my hard gaze from the door I was willing myself to open.

"Blinded? I would have used frozen," she laughed and then I heard the door knob click open and the wooden panel in front of me swing from my face. Suddenly I was being pushed into the small room where the music that was once being played had stopped and all had become quiet.

I stood up from the floor I had fallen upon; I tried to flatten out my wrinkled clothing but knew really I didn't want to look at the emeralds that were soon to catch my gaze.

Slowly I lifted my head and tried to divert my eyes away from the green that was calling me to look at them, all too soon I shifted my eyes until they met with the orbs from my dreams.

Neither of us talked for what seemed like hours, "Yes?" he asked, his strangled voice stabbed me knowing that it was my fault.

I moved forward and sat down on the bench next to him making eye contact as I did so, I pushed away any insecurities I held just knowing that I had to do this before it was too late.

I took a deep breath ready to apologise and beg for forgiveness and pray that he forgave me and hope he really felt the same way about me but before I could start to get the words out he started, "I'm sorry, Bella I shouldn't have kissed you-"

I stopped him before he could continue his nonsense, "Edward, I was just shocked and I couldn't trust you, I still don't think I can trust you."

"I know I'm not a very trustworthy person. After all I have done to you I wouldn't trust me either."

"No it's not you I'm just a naturally insecure person, "I tried to laugh it off but he continued to stare at me in a confused fashion.

"What?" I asked wondering if I had something on my face.

"I don't understand what you are doing here," he whispered and turned back towards the piano, I shook my head a raising my hands to capture his beautiful jaw between my palms, I turned his face towards mine and leaned in slowly until are lips were capture in what started off as a small loving kiss in which I tried to tell him how I felt but suddenly I felt his tongue slide sinfully slow over my bottom lip, it opened without much effort and his skilful tongue slide into a battle with my own. A much more entertaining battle than what we usually encounter together. My hands slid into his hair and I pulled him closer to me making up for the years he had tortured me with his escapades, years I had loved him, years I had wanted him, years I needed him. I turned on the seat so are bodies were so crushed together it felt like there could never be any gaps between us. Ever.

After what seemed like a hours I felt the dire need to breath I went on trying to ignore the function I needed to do. Instead of me pushing away Edward did first and I laughed when I heard both of our sets of laboured breathing.

"Understand?" I asked through my deep breaths.

"I think I might do," he smirked before I felt his lips crash against my own we both turned towards the door and the screams from outside.

"FINALLY!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. PLease review... good or bad I don't mind!**

**edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever**

* * *


End file.
